Game of Moans
by Thewhitewolfking
Summary: Game of Thrones, but way more sex and characters (from History and lore)
1. The Dragon Rider

**A/N: This story will function outside of cannon and has, of course, has nothing to do with the plots of Game of Thrones. The characters will come from the history and lore of game of thrones and there will be occasional Oc's. uh telling by this is Game of Thrones and there are Targaryens involved I must warn you of heavy incest. (Probably some Mutilation)**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Dragon Rider**_

Daena Targaryen prepared to line up her shot. She had escaped her confinement within her own apartments or rather better known as the Maidenvault to hunt and satisfy her hunger for adventure. Her time in freedom would be brief due to the king's guard whom would soon be in search of her once they noticed her absence. Breathing deeply, Daena drew back the bowstring of her Dornish short recurved bow, gifted to her by her beloved brother the former King Daeron Targaryen and took aim on the nearby Stag that stood at rest in the forest just outside of Kings landing and the sight of the walls and prepared to loose her arrow.

Suddenly, as the Targaryen princess readied herself to shoot, the Stag fell lifeless to the forest floor. Dropping her arrow, she looked up to the victorious smirk of a young pale gold bearded man clutching a bow, proud of the shot he had made. Daena was furious, "You son of a whore!" Daena cursed at the youthful man catching his attention, Daena dropped her bow and rushed towards him in a fast run. The man was caught off guard and he stumbled backward falling onto his back just as Daena thrust her dagger. Daena tripped over him staggering forward as a low hanging branch caught her leather tunic and tore the strings which had held it together, revealing her breasts to the cold air before she crashed to the floor, her dagger flying into the forest.

A little shocked the man was quick to his feet, he gasped as he saw her silver-gold untamed mane of thick curls realizing what he'd done. Daena rose slowly from the forest floor her breasts covered in a thin layer of dirt, her nipples erect, harden with the cool wind. Without a care in the world, Daena turned to face the man, smiling fearlessly as she relaxed her shoulders and taking on the look of one with true authority though she truly had none except for the fact that she was the daughter of Aegon III and princess of the seven kingdoms.

"Forgive me, your highness!" The man said shielding his eyes from Daena's exposed breasts, desperately attempting to hide his obvious arousal, but all to no avail as her eyes settled on the bulge growing in breeches. She smiled amused by the man before her, she had saved herself for years and finally, she would be able to have a cock stretch her untouched pussy _if_ she played her cards right. She pretended not to notice his growing bulge placed her hands on hips smirking devilishly at him as he constantly yet briefly glanced at her breasts unable to keep his eyes from them.

"What is your name?"

"Daegor Brackwell, your highness."

"Well, Daegor, do you like them?" she asked him making her voice as soft as possible, he watched as one of her hand traced their way up her stomach teasing her pale skin as she made her way up to her breast. She grasped her own tit massaging and pulling at the soft flesh. she had large breasts and they were soft and full, like her mothers. Biting her lip she pawed roughly at her tit moaning at the feeling of pleasure running through her breasts, she moved her hands to tease her nipple that she twisted and tugged roughly at it pleasuring herself as he watched his cock straining against his breeches.

"They...they are quite nice your highness," he murmured, blushing heavily and moving his river blue eyes to stare at the forest floor. "B-better than most."

"Do my breasts make you nervous?" Daena teased, stifling her laughter at his remark, "I thought a man like you would enjoy the sight of my royal tits."

He swallowed hard, sweat rolling from his pale brow and off his chin as Daena examined him licking her lips hungrily as her eyes fell on his bulge again. she released her own breast placing her hand back on her hip and smiled, suddenly, he threw himself at her feet his knees crashing into the dirt and startling Daena who backed away tripping on a unearthed tree root and rough bark of the tree behind her caught the back of her trousers, which tore the fabric, exposing her large full ass to the air.

"Please don't kill me," she heard him murmur as she straightened, rubbing her bare ass which had been scratched by the bark, "Forgive me, your highness."

"If you wish to for my forgiveness, remove your tunic," Daena smirked devilishly stepping closer to him as he hesitated to unbuckle the straps holding his tunic together but did so without objection, and with one movement he removed his top tossing it aside revealing his chiseled hairless chest which was minorly scarred here and there. Biting her lip Daena stepped even closer, closing the gap between their bodies, pressing up against his broad chest, mashing her breasts against his chest her erect nipples poking into him. She gently guided her hand up his chest to the back of his head and pulling his rough forward catching his lips with her own.

Starting off gently, she let passion overcome her and pressed her lips more firmly against his drawing him deeper into the kiss. She pulled him closer, his massive bulge driven between them, pinned between their half naked forms. She felt his hands settle on her ass, fondling her as they kissed, she pushed her tongue into his mouth as he Daegor roughly groped her ass, playing with the soft flesh. She moaned into his mouth as his hands hungrily squeezed and pawed at her ass cheeks.

"Quite a skill you have, Daegor," She moaned breaking their kiss, dropping her hand down to his bulge and stroking it gently causing pre cum to stain his breeches. "You know how to please a woman, don't you?"

Daegor nod, watching as Daena back away her breasts bouncing at the movement. She stripped her torn garments throwing aside leaving her completely naked before him. He gazed longingly at her pussy which was drenched, her juices running down her leg. She made her way down, tracing her hands over her stomach as she made her way down to her drenched pussy, rubbing her clit as he watched.

"We're alone out here Daegor," Daena moaned rubbing her clit faster, "care to play with me?"

Daegor hesitated but was only able to nod, driven by his lust clouded mind he sighed, unfastening the buckles on his breeches and exposing his cock which stood to attention to the cool air. Daena stepped closer and squatted, spreading her legs as she did so and wrapping her hands around his cock, holding his throbbing hard length in her hand. Licking her lips, she leaned in pressing her hot whetted lips against his engorged tip, enjoying the musky taste of his throbbing piece of flesh. She flicked her tongue across his cockhead, coating it in a thick layer of saliva. She wrapped her warm lips around the tip softly suckling before dribbling her saliva down his length, lubricating it before they had the real fun. Her callous hands (from years of archery), stroked his length, spreading her saliva across his thick length, lubing it to a shining shimmer.

Steadily flicking her tongue back and forth, teasing his tip, toying with his horny state. She popped his cock from her mouth licking her lips, admiring the beauty of his saliva coated cock as she dropped one hand to her wet pussy, opening up her folds and sliding in two fingers, moaning as her fingers slid into her hot, wet pussy. She began to pump in and out of her pussy moaning loudly as she pleasured herself and adored every ridge and vein. She leaned forward and licked from the base of his cock to his tip, savoring the musky taste.

She slavered over every glorious inch of his cock as she pumped her fingers swiftly in and out of her pussy. She popped his cock into her mouth and began her descent, her throat already stretching and flexing around Daegor's cock forcing herself to keep taking more. Closing her eyes tightly as she felt every inch of his glorious cock disappearing into her tight throat and covering his thick cock in her warm saliva. He moaned softly, she tried her best to take in even more of his cock as she reached the six-inch point, attempting to stifle her gags, she continued pushing more of his cock into her mouth, her throat stretching to new extremes as her lips tightened around his cock.

Unable to take any more, she pulled her mouth upwards, her hand jerking his length as she pulled her mouth off his cock, cursing lowly for not being able to take all of his delicious dick. Daegor's moans grew louder as she jerked his cock, nearing his release as she was herself. She returned her mouth to his shaft, pushing seven inches into her mouth and bobbing back and forth across those glorious inches, moving her hand from his shaft to massage his balls. She felt his balls clench and his cock spasming as she milked his cock, desperate for the taste of his cum. She could hear him groan as she was on the verge, she forced herself to take his entire cock gagging as she felt his cock spasming and twitch, as cum spurts down her throat.

She clamped her lips down, pumping her finger faster in and out of her pussy as his cum filled her mouth, making sure not to waste a drop of it and swallow every drop of it. Gagging slightly she looked up, Daegor head was thrown back as his hand snaked through her hands, forcing her to stay in place against his crotch. "Oh suck that fucking cock baby...suck that cock like a good whore would!" he exclaimed as he emptied every last drop of his cum into his mouth as she gagged on his cock.

Daegor looked down as Daena Targaryen with her lips tightly clambered around his cock, swallowed a mouthful of his cum with only a single drop dribbling out of the corner of her mouth, gazing back at him. She moaned onto his cock as her juices spurted onto the forest floor as she pumped her fingers faster, closing her eyes which were suddenly heavy with pleasure as Daegor withdrew his cock from her warm mouth, as she moved her free hand to grope her breast.

Daegor watched his cock hardening as Daena cums moaning louder and louder as she unstoppably pumps her fingers in and out of her pussy, drenching her fingers in her own liquid. She slid her fingers out of her pussy huffing as she fell to her knees. She turned to Daegor his cock harden all over again, smirking at the sight as she stood up placing her hands on her hip, she herself was still not satisfied. Daena turned, peeling her soft ass cheeks to reveal her tight sopping wet pussy and asshole as she leaned up against the tree. "Come and satisfied me."

Rushing forward Daegor grabbed his cock and ran it up and down her wet slit, teasing her sopping wet pussy with his cock, her pussy quivering as he teases her wet folds, toying with her pussy which longed for a cock to stretch it. Daegor slapped her ass hard his large hand print was bright red on her asscheek. "Hurry up!" she moaned push her hips back, feeling the tip of his cock slowly push through her wet folds, his pre cum and her pussy juices mixing before he thrusts his hips forward hard, burying his entire length deep into her wet pussy. biting her lip in the sudden pain and pleasure riddling through her body, she stifled a scream.

Groaning at the tightness of her pussy which clamped around his cock almost painfully tight, he pulled his hips backward so his cockhead rested inside of her cunt. Forcing his cock in hard and fast, Daena moaned in pleasure, the feeling of a cock in her virgin pussy pleased her as her virginity vanished with every powerful thrust. Daena dug her hand into the bark of a tree as her free hand pawed at her breast which bounced violently.

"Fuck me Daegor! Fuck me with your massive cock! Make me cum...A dozen times over!" she screamed, his cock plowing into her pussy, every ridge and vein touch a new layer of pussy. He moved one of his hand from her hip and snaked it down her stomach and latched on her clitoris rubbing it and teasing it and overwhelming her with pleasure and causing more of her juices to trail down her thighs in multiple streams. Her tongue hung out of her mouth like dogs as he fucked her raw, putting her own the verge of cumming.

"D-don't stop!" she moaned as he played with her clit faster, thrusting as fast as could coating his cock to the hilt in her sweet juices. "Fuck me harder!"

With one last thrust, Daegor drew his cock out of her cunt, just as Daena's orgasm flushed over her causing her knees to buckle as she sprayed her juices across Daegor's legs as his hand continued to rub furiously at her clit making her orgasm more pleasureful. She fell back against his chest as he continuously rubbed at her clit pleasuring her as he orgasm ceased, leaving her tired, to her surprise. She turned to Daegor planting a quick kiss on his lips before kneeling from of him wrapping her hand around his still hardened cock and jerking it off, popping his cockhead into her mouth, tasting her sweet juices, desperate for one more taste of his cock before she had to return to her confinement in the maidenvault.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Daegor exclaimed as he spurts his hot cum into her mouth, as she milks cock of every last drop before swallowing it, happy to find his cock softening almost instantly as she popped it out of her mouth.

She stood, her body exhausted from his cock pounding away at her and leaned forward catching lips in hers and kissing him, allowing him to taste himself.

"How about that," he huffed breaking their kiss, "I just rode a dragon."

Daena had found her words humorous as they both broke into brief laughter due to their exhaustion.

"Princess Daena!" a voice bellowed somewhere the vast green of the forest. The King's guard had been sent to find her and she already knew they didn't have much time.

Daena turned to Daegor, smirking evilly and screamed flinging her naked form into his arms. "Keep your mouth shut and well get to continue out fun."

 **A/N:Hope you guys in enjoyed this. Review, follow, and favorite and feel free to leave your suggestions for the next chapter.**


	2. The Dragon's new toy

**A/N: This is the first Foursome I've ever written where it was three girls on one male so I suggest you lower your expectation.**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Dragon's new toy**_

The three dragons stood emotionless before the girl, her Voluptuous body exposed to their purple eyes which burned as bright as fire. The girl was Nalia Gardener, the last of the house they'd burned to ash upon the field of fire. The girl's body was bruised and cut from minor torture but still, the Targaryen king was aroused, he and his sister wives would put her to good use instead of letting her die a slow death in the depth of the dungeon. The three-headed dragon did need a three-headed dragon did need a new toy.

Aegon stepped closer to Nalia his hands hungrily groping the girl's breasts which were scarcely big enough to fill his calloused palms. Nalia knew better to resist the man who burned her brothers to ash and let the dragon king fondle her naked tits. His bulging cock pressing against her, making her quiver and shake as she realized the size of it. Nalia held back her moans as Aegon harshly fondled her, licking his lips as he moved to tease her erect nipples, hardened by the cool wind.

Visenya and Rhaenys watched both enviously as Aegon pops the girl's nipple into his hot mouth, suckling it as if he were a child as his other hand twisted the other. Rhaenys hands to strings of her dress and unfastening them letting the blood red dress slide from her slender body, Rhaenys hands traced their way down her stomach, teasing her pale Valyrian skin as she watched, her thighs drenched in her juices as her hands found her clit which she rubbed making more juice run down her thighs.

Aegon hands dropped to his breeches that he unfastened, exposing his cock to Nalia's horror. Aegon stood at twelve thick inches without a doubt. He was massive and Nalia felt the color drain from her face as Aegon's cockhead rubbed against her flesh. Aegon's rough hand dropped between her legs and fondled her cunt, which was sobbing wet. There was burning desire in Nalia's body that craved Aegon's throbbing cock which would stretch and contort her untouched body. Moaning as Aegon toyed and rubbed her slit, her juices running down her thighs as she a strange unknown pleasure flooded her body.

"Take off your clothes, Visenya," Rhaenys moaned, rubbing her clit to the point her thighs were entirely drenched in her juices. "Come play with me."

Visenya turned her head, flushing red as pleasurable moans filled the room entirely. Visenya gasped as Rhaenys broke the strings which held her tunic together and tossed it aside, leaving her naked from the waist up. Visenya rushed to cover her breasts but Rhaenys had beat her to it and began to grope her massive full breasts from behind.

"Stop it!" Visenya exclaimed as Rhaenys harshly fondled her breasts, though truly Visenya enjoyed Rhaenys's hands groping at her breasts. "Stop or I-I'll-"

One of Rhaenys hands dropped from Visenya's beast and into Visenya's trousers and slipping her fingers into Visenya's sopping wet pussy, leaving the warrior queen to fumble with her words as Rhaenys pumped her fingers in and out of Visenya's pussy. Visenya moaned as Rhaenys other hand moved to tweak her nipple which was erect from the painful cold, it was soon that Visenya had become dazed with pleasure her moans growing louder and louder with every pump of Rhaenys fingers.

Aegon glanced at his sister wives, smirking as he saw their current form and the dazed look upon Visenya's face as Rhaenys so generously finger her. "Come, sisters, come suck your brother's cock," Aegon said turning away from Nalia, his cock standing to attention.

Rhaenys slipped her hand from Visenya's trousers and as one his sisters approached.

Visenya hands slid along Aegon's legs and wrapping around the base of his cock, licking her lips she leaned in flicking her tongue across his head, pulling back the foreskin and tracing around his delicious tip, finding a way into every scrumptious nook and cranny while Rhaenys tugged and twisted at her nipples.

"Lick my ass, whore" Aegon ordered, putting the girl to good use as Visenya and Rhaenys attended to his cock. "Or I'll have your head."

Nalia was disgusted by the very idea but obliged, swallowing deeply, she placed her hands on his pale ass and spread his cheeks revealing his hole. Protruding her tongues from her lips and ran her tongue across his ass. Using the flat of her tongue to lick his hole, flicking her tongue back and forth across his hole, covering his asshole in a thin layer of saliva. Her hands remained firmly on his ass spread cheeks as she darted her tongue across his hole, flicking, teasing, and spreading her hot spit across his asshole.

Aegon grits his teeth as Visenya softly sucked on his head and Nalia's tongue pleasured his asshole, his body was overwhelmed by the combined pleasure as Rhaenys hands moved from Visenya's breast to stroke his length. Aegon moans as he feels Nalia's tongue slip slowly into his ass, he moaned as he felt her tongue wiggle within him, loosening up his tight ass with every movement. Visenya opened up her jaw and began her descent down Aegon's hardened length, hellbent to get his entire cock in her mouth.

Rhaenys hand moved to fondle Aegon's balls as she watched Visenya deep throat their brother-husband's massive cock, licking her lips hungrily. Aegon patted Rhaenys head as Visenya's mouth took in Aegon's entire length. Aegon moaned loudly, consumed by pleasure as Nalia buried her entire tongue into his ass. Visenya gagged and spluttered for air as she began to bob her head.

Rhaenys mouth found Aegon's ball-sack and quickly captured one in her mouth, sucking and lapping at the balls. Popping the organ in and out of her mouth, moaning around the flesh, watching as Aegon's hand slowly clenched into a fist. His grunts turning into moans of pleasure as Rhaenys sucked at his balls.

Visenya had always enjoyed giving blowjobs. Feeling Aegon's mighty cock in her mouth made her feel more powerful than she truly was. quickly moving her lips back and forth across his cock, Visenya couldn't help, but release a pleasurable moan as felt Aegon's cock spasming and twitch inside of her mouth. Aegon snaked his fingers through her hair and forced her to take his entire length, as cum spurt down her throat.

Aegon released Visenya's head, allowing her to withdraw. Visenya swallowed Aegon's cum with light struggle.

Nalia withdrew her tongue from Aegon's hole, flushed red as three sets of purple eyes settled on her, lust filled and burn as bright as fire itself.

"Your grace, are you in there?" a voice said, beyond the cell door. Aegon groaned and pulled up his breeches and fastened his belt. "Another day, pretty girl."

"Another day I'll pound you into pieces."

 **A/N: I know, I know. That was terrible chapter.**


End file.
